Shades of Gray
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Sequel to KoB, QoW & PoG; Aden Walker-Michaelis has made a new friend, a spider by the name of Claude Faustus. When that friendship becomes more, how will it effect his relationship with his family, especially his father Sebastian?


Woah this took longer to write than I thought it would. But then again I was having a hard time deciding what to do and my muse was on vacation apparently. Anyway, this was orignally going to be a Kuro/DGM/Supernatural mash up, but after a while I was finding it hard to work out some things. So I dropped it but then picked it back up and decided to just add Claude cause he's awesome and I love him! Overall I'm happy with the story although the end doesn't thrill me, but endings are hard so I'm not going to force it. Either way, it's done and over with! This is the last part of the **Heaven and Hell Saga**! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Kuroshitsuji or DGM, they belong to their creators who isn't me! But I do own Aden and Evelyn! So don't use them without permission or I'll sick their scary parents on you!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male pairings), shota, lemon, AU, violence, language, etc.

**Pairings:** _Sebastian/Allen, Claude/Aden_

* * *

**_Shades of Gray_**

_Kuroshitsuji/DGM One-shot

* * *

_

**Along Came a Spider**

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout_

A young boy, perhaps fourteen years of age, sat alone on a simple bench in the middle of a deserted park admiring the night sky over head. His skin was pale like ivory and his hair fell in inky black waves as they curled around his innocent face, bringing attention to his silvery gray eyes. He was a lovely child, beautiful and perfect like a fine porcelain doll.

Most people would wonder why such an innocent and delicate child would be left alone in such a desolate place in the middle of the night, but the spider knew why. He knew the truth about the beautiful child with skin as white as snow, hair as black as the night, lips as red as blood and eyes like the stars; his own little Snow White.

This child wasn't human, at least not fully. Beneath those soft features and that innocent smile flowed the blood and hunger of a demon. The son of Sebastian Michaelis and Allen Walker, Aden was perfection in the flesh. The spider admired the young hybrid, for he was manipulative and cunning using his childlike facade to lure humans to their doom. None of his victims ever realized that there was a predator in their midst until it was too late to even scream.

"Beautiful little Prince," the spider thought, golden eyes watching and observing as Aden sat his legs kicking to and fro playing ignorant of the man approaching him. He was old, fat and a disgusting shell of a human; no doubt a pedophile who couldn't help but be drawn to the angelic looking demon. Of course such a revolting human was in no way worthy of his little Prince, his delicate Snow White. But the spider found amusement in Aden's work, in how he toyed with his victims before revealing the truth as he devours them. The shock and fear in their eyes was intoxicating.

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out_

"Hello little boy," the human greeted lust rolling and dripping off of him in waves as his greedy eyes took in the flawless child. Aden glanced up offering a sweet smile, "Hello Mister."

"A nice little boy like you shouldn't be out here by yourself. Where are your parents?" the man asked.

"They're around and it's okay really. I can take care of myself."

"I see, so you're alone?"

"Nope."

"Really now? But all I see is you and me yet you tell me you're not alone," the man reasoned as he sat down on the bench as close as he dared. Aden grinned, "I'm waiting for someone."

The man cocked his head slightly in confusion, "Waiting for someone, at this time of night? Who exactly would make such a sweet thing like you wait?"

"The spider, I'm waiting for the spider. He's been following me around for a while now, he likes watching me and now I'm waiting for him to reveal himself to me," Aden replied staring back up at the sky with a serene smile on his face. The man blinked raising an eyebrow, "Spider huh? Well what if I told you that this spider you're waiting for… that this spider is me?"

He leered and moved closer to Aden eyes hungrily devouring him. The spider could only imagine what this human was thinking of doing to his little Prince, he would never allow it of course. The little Prince was his, he would make sure of that in time. But he was pleased that Aden wished to meet him, after all he had been watching for a while now hoping the delicate beauty would take notice of his presence.

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain_

Aden turned his attention to the man, "Really, you're the spider?"

"Yes, I've wanted to meet you for a while now but was too shy. After all, spiders are rather nasty looking aren't they?"

"I don't think so. I think spiders are rather beautiful; they're small but deadly and strong," Aden chirped. The man licked his lips, "Well why don't we go to my home and get to know each other? It's getting late and chilly out, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks but no thanks, I have to wait for the spider." The man frowned darkly, "I just told you I'm the one you've waited for."

Aden burst into giggles and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them, "No you aren't. My spider is dark with golden eyes, not a pathetic slob of a human. I don't even consider you a spider, you're a maggot or a worm; a worthless waste of air and space that isn't even worthy of licking the dirt off my shoes. One such as you will never be worthy of me, the Prince of Gray."

The man was angry, the spider could tell. He was tense, ready to lunge out and wrap his hands around Aden's neck perhaps in an attempt to either kill him or at least render him unconscious. But before he could, he froze as Aden's eyes turned red and the shadows curled around him spreading quickly to encompass the human in dark feathers. The spider watched with glee as the man screamed in fear as his beautiful little Prince devoured his meal greedily.

Aden stood staring at his prey's still body, licking his lips as he savored the taste of his soul. It was satisfying enough especially with the added spice of shock and fear toward the end, he always enjoyed those little revelations. It made the demon in him practically purr. Rocking on his heels, star lit eyes turned toward a tree where he knew the spider waited. Holding out his hand, he beckoned, "Come, I want to see you."

The spider stepped out from his hiding spot, moving with the grace only a demon could posses. Like a gentleman, he cupped Aden's delicate hand and placed a chaste kiss on it in greeting golden eyes never wavering from silvery gray. Smiling Aden questioned, "What's your name Mr. Spider?"

"Claude Faustus."

"Will you walk with me Claude? I'd enjoy some company on such a lovely night."

Claude nodded, "I would be honored." Aden giggled lacing his fingers with Claude's as he led him down a dimly lit path, continuing to admire the stars. All the while Claude watched his little Prince, gaze never wavering from the delicate beauty that captivated him. For the first time in his immortal existence, the spider was the prey; caged in silk threads that bound him to the deadly Prince of Gray.

_And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again_

**There's No Place Like Home**

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Allen blinked as he glanced up from his book to focus on his daughter who stood in the doorway of the sitting room. She was a tiny girl, appearing seven in age, with snow white hair and silvery gray eyes that complimented her pale features and the hint of rose in her cheeks. She wore a deep blue dress with matching ribbons that held her hair back in braids. Cradled in her arms was a gray stuffed rabbit with a green bow which Sebastian bought for her when she was born. Much like her brother, she was the picture of innocence.

"Ah, I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know it was so late," Allen flustered as he marked his place and set his book aside standing. The tiny girl shook her head smiling gently before questioning, "Were you busy?"

Walking over, Allen smoothed back her hair back enjoying the curls. He replied softly, "I was just reading, but you have nothing worry to over. So why don't we go to the kitchen and you can help me prepare dinner okay?"

"Okay!"

"Ah Evelyn! Don't run!" Allen exclaimed as his daughter immediately took off down the hall her hair and dress fluttering behind her. Sighing, the former Exorcist rubbed his forehead pondering how he managed to find the energy to keep up with his children. Although he was grateful that Aden had grown more independent over the years and didn't need as much looking after as his sister did even though Allen still worried for him sometimes. But he was a mother and it was expected.

Preparing dinner was a relaxing affair as Allen moved about the room in a comfortable fashion, his hands going through the motions of chopping and stirring various ingredients. He allowed Evelyn to help when it was safe to all the while telling her stories and tales that made her laugh and smile. As the meal drew closer to completion, Sebastian was the first to arrive home followed by Aden ten minutes later.

"It smells wonderful Mother," Aden greeted after giving Allen a peck on the cheek. Allen smiled at his son, "Thank you. Will you set the table please?"

"Of course." As Aden walked off to help his sister, Sebastian glided behind his pet and held him close, running his nose along his neck. He inhaled Allen's scent and purred deeply murmuring, "I know something that smells even more delicious than your food kitten."

"Oh stop it," Allen chuckled but turned to give his husband a kiss having missed him all day. Sebastian complied pinning Allen against the counter as he devoured his lips and stole his breath all the while wishing they were alone. After all, it wasn't his fault that his little wife was beautiful and alluring, tempting the demon to bend him over the counter and savagely violate his body; to see that pale flesh rosy with color, thighs quivering as they were spread wide and all the while glittering eyes gaze at him in utter devotion.

"You're thinking something perverted," Allen gasped as he pulled away from the kiss, holding in a mew as Sebastian pressed their hips together grinding lazily. The former Exorcist bit his lip while his lover watched, smirking darkly as his red eyes glowed in amusement and pleasure. He teased lightly, "I was only thinking of you, your sweet voice begging and pleading as I drive myself into your greedy hole that can never seem to get enough of me. Feeling your skin as it warms under my touch, your flesh slick with sweat and my seed as I mark you, reminding you and others who your master is."

"You're horrible," Allen muttered flushing brightly, hating when Sebastian talked to him like that. It turned him on in so many ways and compelled him to fall to his knees as he awaited his master's orders. But they were about to have dinner for crying out loud! It was not the time for such things. Sebastian knew what his pet was thinking and chuckled kissing one of his warm cheeks, "But such activities can be reserved for later when the children are asleep and we are alone in our bed."

Shaking his head, Allen tapped his husband's chest indicating that he should move, which he did, and proceeded to carry the dishes of their meal to the table. And it was once they were all seated and they began to eat with Sebastian watching them that Allen relaxed. He listened and smiled as his children spoke of their days; Aden recounting another tale of his time in the human world and all that he had seen while Evelyn boasted about her drawings and the book she found in the library. Sebastian nodded and commented when appropriate, absorbed in his children which he cared for fondly. And Allen knew he was happy.

Their family was odd and in no way perfect, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Allen held no regrets for his choices, for leaving everything behind in order to become Sebastian's pet. Because in the end he had found his true happiness with a demon and that was good enough for him.

**Fireflies**

"Claude! Look at all the fireflies!" Aden chirped as stood in the middle of a lonely field, the warm summer air tickling his face and hair. His hands were held out as he attempted to grasp at the glowing insects, but they merely fluttered out of his reach seeming to play and taunt him. But Aden didn't mind, it brought joy to him as he danced barefooted among the grass and trees, his clothes swaying with his movements.

From several feet away Claude sat and watched, perched on a cropping of rocks the remains of a picnic dinner nearby. His golden eyes, usually cold and detached, softened as they observed his beautiful Prince as he twirled under the moonlight that gently worshipped him. He admired his treasure, basking in Aden's childlike innocence that was different from the façade that he presented to humans. It was genuine, it was pure and true.

Ceasing his chase, Aden turned his focus onto Claude and happily glided to the spider holding out his hands. In an endearing and pleading tone, he asked, "Dance with me?"

"Yes my Prince," Claude purred as he took one of Aden's hands, bowing and placing a kiss upon it. Straightening, he pulled his tiny love close and began to guide him through a waltz which Aden followed easily. After all, his father had invested much of his time in Aden's childhood to ensure that he was cultured in various subjects including history, art, music and dance. It seemed liked old fashioned thinking in this day and age, but Sebastian had still insisted and Aden obeyed his father.

They danced as grass brushed at their ankles and the fireflies glimmered above them like tiny stars. Once more Aden reached out a hand, elegant fingers trailing through the air beckoning the fireflies closer. Claude gazed down at his beloved, basking in his beauty and innocence as he admired the fireflies. Curious, he inquired, "Why are you fascinated by such insects?"

"Hmm," Aden hummed thoughtfully before replying, "I suppose it's because they glow such a lovely light. It's how they communicate, how they attract their mates, there's just something about them that's fascinating. I had never seen such insects until I first came here long ago. Mother even told me that sometimes humans like to catch them in jars and keep them, but I think that's too cruel."

"Cruelty is of the nature of demons," Claude stated.

"I know. Humans I don't care much for, but animals are a different matter. They merely live to survive, they are not greedy or evil. Perhaps it can be said that animals are the purest forms of live on this Earth." Claude raised an eyebrow but made no comment on the matter. It was just one more trait that he found interesting about Aden.

Without thought, he wrapped his arms around Aden's lower body and hauled him up so that he was carrying him higher. Aden squeaked immediately clinging to Claude's shoulders blinking confused silver gray eyes at him. He explained, "You do not wish to capture them, but you wish to be close to them. So I will make it so."

Aden smiled softly leaning close as he chastely brushed their lips together, "So sweet you are my Claude."

"Only for you shall I ever show weakness," the spider replied before capturing his beloved's lips with his own. Aden melted under his touch, clinging to him while parting his lips for a questing tongue. Under the glow of the moon and fireflies they stood immersed in their own world of fleeting lights and tainted darkness.

**What is Love?**

"Mother, I must ask you something."

"What is it Aden?" Allen questioned from where he stood at the counter chopping vegetables for dinner. Aden sat at the table peeling potatoes while his sister Evelyn sat next to him drawing. Pausing in his peeling, Aden appeared thoughtful before speaking, "What is love?"

Allen blinked in surprise wondering why exactly Aden was asking him such a question. His son had rarely concerned himself with the concept of love before and accepted his parents' relationship as it was. In many ways Aden took after Sebastian in how he acted and perceived the world, but there was still a softness to him that was almost human. Evelyn was the opposite although she still had a demon mentality, it was only natural she did. But she acted human picking up Allen's habits.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I often hear humans talk of love and emotions when I visit the upper realm so I suppose I'm a bit curious about it."

Pausing in his work, Allen turned to face Aden and leaned against the counter gaining a thoughtful look on his face. After a few moments of silence the former Exorcist sighed, "Love… is a rather difficult emotion to explain. It can make you feel like you're on top of the world, that everything is perfect and wonderful. You feel content, at ease with the world and yourself, sometimes your fears leave you. But love can destroy you as well, can knock you down and let you fall until you reach the bottom. Sometimes it turns sour, creates darkness and anger even bitterness."

"It doesn't sound like a pleasant emotion," Aden commented. Allen smiled gently, "It depends on the person. Some people will sometimes do dark things claiming it to be love, this often leads to obsession. And some love doesn't last forever, sometimes it breaks and dies because people might not know how to properly keep it alive."

"You make it sound like a living thing."

"In a way love is. In reality there's nothing perfect about love, if you're in love with someone you have to accept them for who they are faults and all. And you have to keep working at it, keep compromising; it's a give and take sort of emotion and it can never be just one sided."

Aden frowned, "It sounds complicated as well."

"Of course, it's the most complicated emotion a human can possess," Allen explained reaching out to stroke his son's hair. He briefly wondered if maybe Aden had met someone who caught his interest. It would explain his sudden need to know about love. But Allen couldn't be sure, it was too early to tell since other than their conversation, nothing seemed out of the ordinary for his son.

"Aden!" Evelyn shouted as she rushed into the room immediately honing in on her brother. Aden's features softened as he reached out to brush her cheek, "What is it my little Princess?"

"Play with me Aden! I'm bored!"

"I can't right now, I'm helping Mother with dinner."

"Awwwww! Please Aden?" Allen chuckled when Evelyn pouted her eyes seeming to grow bigger as she did. Deciding to take pity on his son, he intervened, "It's okay Aden I can handle it from here. Go play with your sister, she's less liable to break things and cause chaos when she's occupied."

"Are you sure?" he asked. The former Exorcist nodded waving them away, "Yes I'm sure not shoo! I have work to do!"

"Come on Aden, lets go!" Evelyn cheered tugging at her brother's arm leading him out of the room. She called back, "Love you Mommy!" Allen smiled watching them leave before focusing back on his task. No matter how much his children grew, they would always be his little ones. Even when one day they fell in love and moved on to begin their own lives, Allen would cherish them from the bottom of his heart. Because they were his reason for living, his children and he loved them.

**The Spider and the Prince**

The glimmering lights of the city below held Aden's attention as he stood with his hands pressed against the large sheets of glass that made up the grand windows. His bare feet and toes wiggled into plush carpet as he stood dressed in nothing but a button up shirt that was much too big for his smaller frame. The owner of said shirt watched his little lover from their bed, sheets pooled around his waist while golden eyes greedily drank in the sight of Aden wearing his shirt. It was a running trait in demons to be greedy and possessive, Claude was no exception to the rule.

"We're up so high," Aden murmured still enthralled by the views from their hotel room. Claude was pleased that his lover enjoyed the room, he spared no expense. Not only was it a suite with the finest furnishings money could buy, but it was on the top floor as well giving an excellent view of the city. The reason for the luxury was because Aden deserved the best and also because their time together was becoming less. A certain raven demon was beginning to suspect something and Claude knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to present himself to Aden's parents in order to seek permission to ask for his hand.

Standing, unbothered by his nudity, Claude moved to stand behind Aden and held him firmly against his chest leaning down to kiss his neck. Quietly he whispered, "You are my Prince, you shall always have whatever you desire. If you wish for the world, I will give it to you."

Aden smiled, "I know you would. You're good to me Claude, sometimes I wonder how I became so lucky. I feel unworthy."

"It is I who is unworthy. But you are mine and I will never allow another to claim you as I have. I will be the only one to see you smile, to hear you laugh, to see you writher in pleasure as I partake of your supple body. Your moans, your pleas and quick breathed begging shall be for my ears only," Claude paused his eyes locked with Aden's through their reflection. His fingers came up to brush at a quivering mouth, "The only name that shall ever pass over these lips shall be mine as you cry it out in passion."

Aden shivered his breaths coming a little quicker as they fogged the glass a bit. He loved it when Claude spoke to him that way, with such a dominant and deep tone that sent chills down his spine. It reaffirmed the idea that he was wanted; that Claude loved him, lusted for him, would always need him as much as he needed the spider. He playfully nipped at the fingers that had brushed his mouth before taking one, sucking on it lightly.

He hoped his parents would approve, that they would allow him to bond with Claude. Aden knew that soon his lover was going to request consent from his parents on the matter and he doubted the spider would take no for an answer. This would certainly bring about an interesting discussion, Aden figured, since both Claude and his father were stubborn as most demons tended to be. He could already see them butting heads.

And if they refused, Aden would simply disappear with Claude. It would be difficult because Aden loved his family; he admired his father, respected his mother and adored his sweet little sister. But Aden loved Claude above all else, would do anything for him. And it was because of this that he finally understood why his mother gave up everything just to be with his father.

"If I had to leave, I'm sure Mother would at least understand. He loved Father so deeply that he gave up his life, his humanity for him and that is how I feel with Claude. Mother would certainly understand," he thought sucking harder on the fingers in his mouth, mewing as he felt Claude hike up the shirt covering him. He never wanted to be without his spider, everything about him was ingrained into Aden. And despite his mixed blood, he was still a demon and just as selfish as Claude. He would never allow himself to give up his beloved, he would kill any who tried to take him.

"Your mind is elsewhere when it should be on me," Claude growled into his ear. With quick movements he turned Aden around and pressed him high up against the window, spreading his quivering legs. Aden instinctively tried to find purchase on the glass, but couldn't although he wasn't afraid. Claude would never let him come to harm. Panting, he mewed, "Forgive me."

"So spoiled you are my little Prince, my beautiful pet," Claude whispered pressing his cock into the willing body he knew so well. Aden hissed his arms immediately wrapping around the older demon's neck in desperate need to hold onto something. Thoughts from before drifted away as Aden focused on the burning pleasure that consumed him, his voice begging and pleading as Claude drove deep into him the sweat of their bodies helping their movements. All the while golden eyes watched with hunger and lust, relishing the delicious moment like a fine meal. Claude would never let Aden go, the little Prince was his in mind, body and soul. Should anyone stand in his way, he would not hesitate in annihilating them.

"You are mine forever more my lovely pet," he whispered against Aden's delicate neck before he sank his fangs into the pulsing flesh. Aden screamed eyes flashing red while his claws drew blood, pleasure burning through them like liquid fire. And so the spider and the prince devoured each other, forever together, forever one.

**The Black King and the White Queen**

The tension was thick in the room which wasn't surprising really. After all, two deadly and territorial demons were sitting across from each other, one his husband and the other his son's lover. Allen didn't have to be a genius to know Sebastian wasn't pleased. His master had been very careful about keeping their children separate from other demons for their safety.

Being as powerful and influential as Sebastian was, it was only logical that he made enemies along the way. And for a demon as strong as Sebastian, it wasn't wise to have any open weaknesses; and unfortunately his weakness was his own family. Sebastian didn't have to worry for Allen, the white haired youth was a former Exorcist, but the children were a different story.

Despite how perceptive he was and how quickly he learned, Aden was still developing his powers as a demon. In a fight the chances of him claiming victory was slim and Evelyn had yet to even begin her own training. So it truly was worrying that Aden had taken a demon as a lover, especially when there was a possibility that this Claude Faustus was merely using their son to get to Sebastian.

"Why should I allow you to continue your relationship with my son," Sebastian questioned firmly, "Especially when I'm unsure of what your true intentions are."

"Father!" Aden protested. Claude calmly placed a hand on the small of his little Prince's back to calm him. He understood what Sebastian was implying. Demons often fought for power and territory in Hell, the more powerful you were the bigger the target. He wasn't surprised that the raven was threatened by him and suspicious of his motives. Claude held no grudge against Sebastian for his caution, although he was still annoyed. All he wanted was to take Aden as his bride, nothing more.

"I realize what you're thinking, but I do not seek your land or power. All I want is permission from you, as Aden's Father, to court him and eventually take him as my wife," Claude explained calmly. And despite the heated glare Sebastian gave him, Claude refused to back down. The little Prince was his, had been since the moment he laid eyes on him. And not even the infamous King of Black would stop him from gaining his prize.

"How long?" Allen spoke up. Aden blinked, "How long what?"

"How long have you both been involved with each other?"

"Several months," Claude replied easily. Allen nodded thoughtfully, "I see. I suppose it explains why Aden suddenly asked what love was. I suspected something, but since I really had no proof I put it out of mind."

"And you didn't inform me?" Sebastian inquired obviously annoyed that Allen had suspected something and didn't share his thoughts. The former Exorcist shrugged, "I didn't think it was important enough and there wasn't any proof." Frowning, Sebastian focused his attention back on the couple in front of him. Claude was stiff and steady as he gazed at Sebastian without fear while Aden was pressed against his side, his features giving away the fact that he was ready to fight for his choice.

"You should not trust him Aden, you do not know his true intentions."

"The same could be said for Mother. Most humans would have fought you Father or died trying, but Mother left with you. He trusted you, loved you more than his friends and his life so he gave it all up to be with you," Aden explained gently, "It's the same for me Father, I love Claude and I cannot part myself from him. I trust him just as Mother trusted you. He means us no harm, he has protected me and treated me well. I wish to remain with him."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but halted when Allen placed a hand on his own, squeezing it firmly. Glancing at his pet from the corner of his eye, Allen met his gaze steadily. His son had a point whether he would admit it or not. His little wife had given up everything for Sebastian, had trusted him when others would have been wary. For a demon he barely knew, Allen Walker had given up his humanity and freedom to stay by Sebastian's side. And over the years he continued to prove that he never regretted his decision, continuing to show his devotion as they built a life together and raised a family.

In reality, Sebastian loved his children as much as a demon could love another creature and he would kill any that threatened them. He wished for them to grow, to be happy and independent as they broke out into the world to create their own lives. And now it seemed like his son was ready to do so, but he was unsure if he could trust this spider with his precious Prince. But even he wasn't blind to their interaction, they would be together whether he approved or not; this was merely a formal curtsey on their part to announce their intentions. Yet it wouldn't stop him from digging deeper, he needed to know what Claude's true intensions were in order to spare his family from danger and pain, especially his son.

"I will ask once more, why should I allow you to continue your relationship?" Sebastian repeated focused intensely on Claude.

The spider calmly adjusted his glasses as he replied, "Because Aden was mine the moment I found him basking under the moon with innocence that could never be associated with demons. He is my Prince and should anyone claim differently, they will not live to see tomorrow. I protect him from those who wish to harm him and tend to his needs, providing only the best care for one as perfect as him. I presented myself to you because I realize how greatly Aden values you as his family and I shall never deprive him of that. But I will not give him up should you disagree, you will not take him from me."

The pair of demons stared long and hard at each other while their pets remained silent, watching the exchange with no small amount of curiosity. It wasn't clear how this would end, but Allen secretly hoped that it would end positively. He wanted his son to be happy and if Claude made him happy, who was he to deny him that?

Finally after several tense minutes, Sebastian closed his eyes and spoke firmly, "Very well. You have my permission, but I expect Aden to be well taken care of. Should anything happen to him, any harm comes to him while under your care and I will make you regret that you ever knew of this family."

"I understand."

"Thank you Father." Sebastian merely nodded watching as Aden hugged Claude, obviously happy to receive their blessings. Golden eyes softened as the spider stroked his little Prince's hair pleased with his contentment. Allen smiled moving to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulders, conveying his delight at his master's choice. After all, the most important thing to parents was the happiness of their children.

**Eternity**

"Aden!" Evelyn exclaimed cheerfully as she scurried down the path leading toward the shores of the island. Aden immediately focused on his little sister, smiling gently as he held his arms open and caught her, holding her close. Claude stood a step behind him watching silently. Kissing her cheek in greeting, Aden chuckled, "I'm pleased to see you as well my sweet Evelyn. Have you been well?"

"Yes! I missed you!"

"Forgive me, I try to visit as often as I can," Aden apologized stroking her snowy hair. Evelyn kissed his cheek before she was set down gently by her brother. Smiling up at Claude she bowed in a deep curtsy, "Greetings Claude."

"To you as well Princess," the spider bowed and took her hand placing a kiss upon it, "It's always a pleasure to be in your company." Evelyn giggled blushing sweetly, having really taken to Claude as the newest addition to their family. Aden smiled affectionately watching his lover interact with his sister. He knew that Claude was fond of Evelyn always treating her like a princess and would no doubt protect her should she ever be in danger. He didn't regret his decision in choosing Claude and he hoped that one day his father will fully accept their bond.

"But for now I'm just happy to have them all in my life," he thought walking over to pluck up his sister and twirl her around, drawing forth exuberant laughter from her. Unaware of Allen and Sebastian who watched from the top of the path overlooking the area. The former Exorcist nuzzled his master's shoulder humming happily, "I'm glad for them."

"I know you are."

"Are you still displeased Sebastian?"

"I only want our children safe and content. Claude will have to prove that he will make a fine husband for our son and until then, I will remain suspicious." Allen sighed, but this was as accepting as Sebastian was going to be at this point. Until Claude could prove himself, Sebastian would continue to mistrust him and look for any signs of deceit. But it was also a big step that he allowed Aden to continue his relationship with the spider and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they would become a true family.

"If this is how you're reacting to our son, I'm honestly frightened of what will happen when our daughter eventually finds herself a mate," Allen muttered. Sebastian smirked revealing his fangs as he chuckled darkly, "Oh yes, I shall be much worse."

"I figured as much." Yet it was what Allen loved about the demon. Because in the end he was reassured that Sebastian would take care of them no matter what. And considering how many enemies they had, it gave Allen security to know that they would be fine. Turning to fully face his husband, Allen smiled, "I love you."

"And I you my kitten," Sebastian purred leaning down to kiss his precious pet. Eternity was a long time for a demon, an existence that stretched into the horizon without an end in sight. But Sebastian knew that it would no longer be boring for him, not with his family to keep him occupied, especially his little wife. So for now he could continue to live, to fight, to consume delicious souls, to watch over his children and ravish his delectable pet. And whatever life brought his way, he would take it on without fear or regret. After all, he was one hell of a demon.

**The End.**

* * *

And that's it! Hope you liked it! I tried my hardest! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!

**~Seth**


End file.
